sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ήπειρος
Ήπειρος Epirus, Epiros : Για τις "Γεωγραφικές Ηπείρους" βλέπε Γεωήπειρος thumb|300px|[[Ήπειρος και Ιλλυρία.]] thumb|300px|[[Ήπειρος.]] thumb|300px|[[Ήπειρος.]] thumb|300px| [[Ήπειρος Αθαμανία Τυμφαία Μολοσσίδα Θεσπρωτία Παραυαία ---- Θεσσαλία Πελασγιώτιδα Εστιαιώτιδα Θεσσαλιώτιδα Φθιώτιδα Περραιβία Μαγνησία ---- Μαλίδα Αινίδα Οιταία ---- Μακεδονία Ελυμεία Ορεστίδα Λυγκηστίδα Εορδαία Βοττιαία Πιερία ---- Μυγδονία Κρηστωνία Βισαλτία Οδομαντική Ηδωνίδα Παρορβηλία ]] - Μία ιστορική χώρα της Βαλκανικής Χερσονήσου Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Ήπειρος" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Απεραντία". Επίσης με τις λέξεις: *Άμβρακες *Αμφιλοχία *Όμβροι *Οπικοί *Απουλία *Έβρος Ποταμός Γεωγραφία Αρχαίες πόλεις της Βόρειας Ηπείρου (έδαφος σημερινής Αλβανίας) ήταν *η Απολλωνία *η Φοινίκη *η Επίδαμνος και *το Βουθρωτόν. Αρχαίες πόλεις της Νότιας Ηπείρου (έδαφος σημερινής Ελλάδος) ήταν *η Δωδώνη *η Εφύρα *η Κασσώπη, και *η Αμβρακία. Δημογραφία Οι σημαντικότεροι λαοί της Ηπείρου: *Μολοσσοί *Χάονες, *Θεσπρωτοί *Ατεράργοι, *Περγάμιοι, *Κυεστοί, *Ἀκραλεστοί, *Χάραδροι, *Πρασαιβοί, *Βυλλίονες, *Ἀμάντες, *Βαλλαιεῖται *Φοινατοί Ιστορία Κλασσική Εποχή Η Ήπειρος, όπως δείχνουν και τα μνημεία της, έχει αρχαιότατη ιστορία. Στη Δωδώνη υπήρχε ένα από τα σπουδαιότερα μαντεία της Ελλάδας αφιερωμένο στο Δία. Κατά το Θεόπομπο (4ος αι.) τα έθνη των Ηπειρωτών ήταν δεκατέσσερα, από τα οποία τα ενδοξότατα ήταν * Χάονες, * Μολοσσοί, * Θεσπρωτοί, * Ορέσται, * Αίθικες, * Αθαμάνες, * Αμφίλοχοι, Αμβρακιώται * Αγραίοι κά. * Σελλοί, * Κασσωπαίοι, * Έλλοπες, * Δρύοπες, * Παραυαίοι -------- *Ατεράργοι, *Περγάμιοι, *Κυεστοί, *Ἀκραλεστοί, *Χάραδροι, *Πρασαιβοί, *Βυλλίονες, *Ἀμάντες, *Βαλλαιεῖται *Φοινατοί ------------------- *Τυμφαίοι *Παρωραίοι *Ατιντάνες *Άβαντες *Δέξαροι *Κεστρινοί *Τάλαρες *Βυλλίονες *Αφείδαντες The following ethnika can be located in northwest Epeiros: Κυεστοί, Ὀπάται, and Παρθαῖοι (seeSEG 46 675), Ταλάωνοι (IG IX² 31 L. 127; SEG 44 479; to be distinguished from the Ταλαιᾶνες in SGDI 1349), and Χειράκιοι Οι Χάονες εγκαταστάθηκαν στα Β.Δ. της χώρας, οι Θεσπρωτοί στα Ν.Δ. και οι Μολοσσοί στο μεγαλύτερο Β.Α. τμήμα. Από τον ζ' πΧ αιώνα οι Έλληνες ήρθαν σε επικοινωνία με τους Χάονες και τους Θεσπρωτούς και από τον 4ο αι. π.Χ. (με τον ηγεμόνα Θαρύπα) αρχίζει ο εξελληνισμός των Μολοσσών και όλων των Ηπειρωτών, που έγινε αμέσως. Ο βασιλέας Πύρρος ο Μέγας την ανέδειξε σε μεγάλη δύναμη τον 3ο αι π.Χ. και εκστράτευσε εναντίον των Ρωμαίων ως σύμμαχος των Ταραντίνων στη Ν. Ιταλία, υπέταξε τη Μακεδονία και εκστράτευσε και εναντίον της Πελοποννήσου. Μετά το θάνατο της βασίλισσας της Ηπείρου Δηϊδάμειας B', η δυναστεία των Αιακιδών παύει να υπάρχει και το έτος 232 π.Χ. οι Ηπειρωτικές πόλεις αποφασίζουν να συνενωθούν πολιτικά. Η πολιτική αυτή συνένωση ονομάζεται «Κοινό των Ηπειρωτών» (ΑΠΕΙΡΩΤΑΝ) και διαρκεί περίπου 64 έτη (232 π.Χ. - 168 π.Χ.), κατ΄ άλλους συγγραφείς 61 έτη (232 π.Χ. - 171 π.Χ.). Στο Κοινό των Ηπειρωτών συμμετέχουν οι πόλεις: * Ελέα (Θεσπρωτίας), * Γιτάνη (Θεσπρωτίας), * Φανωτή (Ντόλιανη) Θεσπρωτίας, * Κασσώπη (Πρέβεζας), *μαζί με αποικίες των Ηλείων ** Πανδοσία Πρέβεζας, ** Ελάτρεια Πρέβεζας, ** Βουχέτιον Πρέβεζας, ** Βατίες Πρέβεζας, και * οι πόλεις των Μολοσσών ** Πασσαρών (Ιωαννίνων), ** Όρραον (Πρέβεζας), ** Αμβρακία (Άρτας), ** Βερενίκη (Πρέβεζας), κλπ. Έτσι τον 3ο αιώνα π.Χ. η Ήπειρος παραμένει μια ισχυρή δύναμη, ενωμένη υπό του «Κοινού των Ηπειρωτών» ως ομόσπονδο κράτος με το δικό της κοινό αντιπροσώπων, ή συνέδριο όπως αναφέρονταν αλλά και κοινό νόμισμα (ΑΠΕΙΡΩΤΑΝ). Το Κοινό των Ηπειρωτών έπαυσε φυσικά να υπάρχει με την Ρωμαϊκή εισβολή του 168 π.Χ. οπότε η Ήπειρος έγινε Ρωμαϊκή επαρχία. Το 31 π.Χ. ο Αύγουστος ίδρυσε (έξω από τη σημερινή Πρέβεζα) την Νικόπολη (πόλη της νίκης) μετά από τη νίκη του στη ναυμαχία του Άκτιου. Στη Νικόπολη, που ερείπιά της σώζονται και σήμερα, δίδαξε το Χριστιανισμό ο απόστολος Παύλος. Μεσαιωνική Εποχή Στα ύστερη Βυζαντινή Εποχή, η Ήπειρος αποτελούσε ανεξάρτητο κράτος γνωστό ως δεσποτάτο της Ηπείρου. Στην περίοδο της Τουρκοκρατίας εξερράγησαν πολλά επαναστατικά κινήματα. Γνωστό είναι το κίνημα του μητροπολίτη της Τρίκκης, του λεγόμενου Σκυλόσοφου απο την Παραμυθιά, που μετά την αποτυχία του κινήματος, τον έγδαραν ζωντανό το 17ο αι. Νεότερη Εποχή Θρυλικοί θα παραμείνουν οι αγώνες των Σουλιωτών εναντίον του Τουρκαλβανού πασά της Ηπείρου, του Αλή στις αρχές του 19ου αι. Το Σούλι είχε μείνει ελεύθερο και ο Αλή Πασάς μόνο μετά από την τρίτη επίθεση και με την προδοσία του Πήλιου Γούση κατόρθωσε να το κυριεύσει. Χαρακτηριστικό είναι ότι στα χρόνια της τουρκοκρατίας η Ήπειρος και κυρίως τα Ιωάννινα αναπτύχθηκαν σε μεγάλο πνευματικό κέντρο, όπου ανθούσαν οι τέχνες και τα γράμματα και βοήθησαν έτσι σημαντικά στην πνευματική αναγέννηση του σκλαβωμένου ελληνισμού. Επίσης υπήρχαν βιοτεχνίες και εργαστήρια που επεξεργάζονταν, τον χρυσό και τον άργυρο και κατασκεύαζαν διάφορα είδη λαϊκής τέχνης. Η Ήπειρος δεν έλαβε μέρος στην Ελληνική Επανάσταση του 1821, γιατί υπήρχαν εκεί μεγάλες μονάδες τουρκικού στρατού κι έτσι άργησε να ελευθερωθεί. Το 1881 ενώθηκε με την Ελλάδα η περιοχή της Άρτας και η υπόλοιπη Ήπειρος ελευθερώθηκε με τους Βαλκανικούς πολέμους του 1912-13. Στις οροσειρές της Ηπείρου διεξήχθησαν σκληρές μάχες στον ελληνοϊταλικό πόλεμο του 1940-41. Γεωγραφία Chaonia *Amantia, colony of the Euboean-Locrians *Αντιγόνεια,The Cambridge Ancient History, Volume 7, Part 1: The Hellenistic World by F. W. Walbank, A. E. Astin, M. W. Frederiksen, and R. M. Ogilvie,1984,Index: "... 183 Anticythera instrument, 336-7 Antigone, wife of Pyrrhus, io6, 107 Antigoneia, as new name of Mantinea, 470, 473 Antigoneia (Epirus), y Ab, 452 Antigoneia (Paeonia), y Ba, ..." polis founded by Pyrrhus of Epirus *Αντιπάτρεια,Ancient Siege Warfare by Paul Bentley Kern and Paul Bentley Kern,1999,page 338,"... " Especially hard was the fate of Antipatrea, a city in Epirus that the Romans captured in 200 B.C. The Romans killed ..." polis of the Dexaroi, modern-day Berat *Artichia,An Inventory of Archaic and Classical Poleis: An Investigation Conducted by The Copenhagen Polis Centre for the Danish National Research Foundation by Mogens Herman Hansen,2005,page 342 polis *Αυλών, Corinthian colony, founded 7th century BC, modern-day Vlorë *BaiakeAn Inventory of Archaic and Classical Poleis by Mogens Herman,ISBN 0-19-814099-1,2004,page 339 pre-Hellenistic polis *Βουθρωτόν,An Inventory of Archaic and Classical Poleis by Mogens Herman,ISBN 0-19-814099-1,2004,page 343,"Bouthroton (Bouthrotios)" Chaonian polis *Cestrine or Cammania, modern-day Filiates *Chimaera ,Springs and Wells in Greek and Roman Literature: Their Legends and Locations by James Reuel Smith,2003,ISBN 0-7661-8028-X,page 263 or Chimera (polis) Chaonian polis, modern-day Himara *Chrysondyon,Epirus: the geography, the ancient remains, the history and topography of Epirus and adjacent areas by Nicholas Geoffrey Lemprière Hammond,1967,page 607 polis of the Dexaroi *Creonion,L'Épire de la mort de Pyrrhos à la conquête romaine (272-167 av. J.C.) by Pierre Cabanes,1976,page 614-Index polis of the Dexaroi *Gertus, or Gertous or Gerous, polis of the Dexaroi *Hekatompedon, pre-Hellenistic polis *Olympe,An Inventory of Archaic and Classical Poleis: An Investigation Conducted by The Copenhagen Polis Centre for the Danish National Research Foundation by Mogens Herman Hansen,2005,page 347 polis *Ογχεσμός,Bowden, William. Epirus Vetus: The Archaeology of a Late Antique Province. London: Duckworth, 2003, ISBN 0-7156-3116-0, p. 14. "Anchiasmos (Onchesmos)" pre-Hellenistic polis, modern-day Saranda *Ωρικός, founded by EuboeansRobin Lane Fox, Travelling Heroes: Greeks and Their Myths in the Epic Age of Homer (London: Allen Lane, 2008, ISBN 978-0-7139-9980-8), p. 123. Euboeans colony *Panormos or Panormus (Epirus),Epirus: the geography, the ancient remains, the history and topography of Epirus and adjacen areas by Nicholas Geoffrey Lemprière Hammond,1967,page 473 pre-Hellenistic polis *Πήλιον or Pelium (Chaonia)The Illyrians (The Peoples of Europe) by John Wilkes,ISBN 0-631-19807-5,1996,page 98,"the Dassaretae possessed several towns, though none has yet been definitely located, including Pelion Antipatreia (probably Berat) Chrysondym, Gertous or Gerous and Creonion"The Cambridge Ancient History, Volume 6: The Fourth Century BC by D. M. Lewis (Editor), John Boardman (Editor), Simon Hornblower (Editor), M. Ostwald (Editor),1994,ISBN 0-521-23348-8,page 423,"These Dassareti not to be confused with the Greek speaking Dexari or Dessaretae of the ," polis of the Dexaroi *Phanoteia,An Inventory of Archaic and Classical Poleis: An Investigation Conducted by The Copenhagen Polis Centre for the Danish National Research Foundation by Mogens Herman Hansen,2005,page 348 polis *Φοινίκη,The Hellenistic Age: A Short History (Modern Library Chronicles) by Peter Green,2008,page 80,"... to the conference table, and negotiated their own peace at Phoenice in Epirus (205). ..." chief polis of the Chaonians, modern-day Finiq *Φωτική, pre-Hellenistic polis, modern-day Paramythia *Thronion,The Copenhagen Polis Centre for the Danish National Research Foundation. An Inventory of Archaic and Classical Poleis: An Investigation Conducted, 2005, ISBN 0-19-814099-1, p. 322. "...expansion of Apollonia is implied in the dedication at Olympia of spoils from the destruction of the Euboian-Lokrian settlement at Thronion." colony of the Euboeans - Locrians Molossia *Δωδώνη,Ambrose (The Early Church Fathers) by Boniface Ramsey,1997,Back Matter: "... the Gauls when they captured Rome in 390 BC. 100 Dodona was a town in ancient Greece that was famous for its temple and ..."Potter, John. Archaeologia Graeca or the Antiquities of Greece. Blackie, 1840 (Original from the University of Lausanne), p. 258. "Dodona is by some thought to have been a city of Thessaly; by others it was placed in Epirus; and others, to reconcile these two opinions, will have two Dodonas, one in Thessaly, and another in Epirus. They that place it in Epirus (and that is generally believed to have been the seat of the oracle, whether there was another Dodona in Thessaly or not), are no less divided in their opinions about it; for some of them will have it in Thesprotia, others in Chaonia, or Molossia; but Eustathius has undertaken to decide the controversy, telling us that it did indeed once belong to the Thesprotians, but afterwards fell into the hands of the Molossians; and he is herein confirmed by Strabo." sanctuary, the second most important oracle in ancient Greece after Delphi *Eurymenai (Epirus),An Inventory of Archaic and Classical Poleis: An Investigation Conducted by The Copenhagen Polis Centre for the Danish National Research Foundation by Mogens Herman Hansen, 2005, page 349 polis *Orraon,dans le secteur proche d'Orraon founded 385 BC polis *Passaron,Rome's Mediterranean Empire Book 41-45 and the Periochae (Oxford World's Classics) (Books 41-45) by Livy and Jane D. Chaplin,2007,page 195,"... had been made public, Anicius returned to winter quarters at Passaron in Epirus. 27. ..." polis Thesprotia *BouneimaAn Inventory of Archaic and Classical Poleis: An Investigation Conducted by The Copenhagen Polis Centre for the Danish National Research Foundation by Mogens Herman Hansen,2005,page 339 pre Hellenistic *Korkyra (polis)An Inventory of Archaic and Classical Poleis: An Investigation Conducted by The Copenhagen Polis Centre for the Danish National Research Foundation by Mogens Herman Hansen,2005,page 361 polis *Tekmona or Tekmon polis *Charadros (Epirus) pre Hellenistic *Chyton foundedTravels in Northern Greece. In four volumes. Volume 4 by William Martin Leake,ISBN 1-4021-6770-9,page 76,"name was Chyton, which, according to Ephorus, was a colony settled in Epirus" by Ionians from Klazomenai *ZmarathaAn Inventory of Archaic and Classical Poleis: An Investigation Conducted by The Copenhagen Polis Centre for the Danish National Research Foundation by Mogens Herman Hansen,2005,page 349 polis *GitanaeAn Inventory of Archaic and Classical Poleis: An Investigation Conducted by The Copenhagen Polis Centre for the Danish National Research Foundation by Mogens Herman Hansen, 2005, page 345Livy, Marcius and Atilius, going up to Gitanae, a town of Epirus, about ten miles from the sea, held there a council of the ... polis *ΚασσιώπηAn Inventory of Archaic and Classical Poleis: An Investigation Conducted by The Copenhagen Polis Centre for the Danish National Research Foundation by Mogens Herman Hansen,2005,page 346 polis *Ελάτεια founded by ElisiansAn Inventory of Archaic and Classical Poleis: An Investigation Conducted by The Copenhagen Polis Centre for the Danish National Research Foundation by Mogens Herman Hansen,2005,Index polis *Batiai founded by Elisians polis *Thesprotia (polis) pre Hellenistic *Τράμπυα pre Hellenistic *Helikranon pre Hellenistic *Ilium (Epirus) pre Hellenistic *Elina (Epirus) pre Hellenistic *Elaias Limen pre Hellenistic *Sybota pre Hellenistic *Cheimerion pre Hellenistic *Εφύρα or KichyrosAnthology Of Classical Myth: Primary Sources in Translation : with Additional Translations by Other Scholars and an Appendix on Linear B sources by Thomas G. Palaima by Stephen Trzaskoma, R. Scott Smith, and Stephen Brunet,2004,page 44: "... the Calydonians against the Thesprotians. After capturing the city of Ephyra, where King Phylas ruled, he slept with the king’s daughter ..." founded by Chaonians in Parthenius's,story of AnthippeParthenius polis *Oropos (Epirus) pre Hellenistic *ToryneMakers of Rome: Nine Lives (Penguin Classics) by Plutarch and Ian Scott-Kilvert,1965,page 328,"... the Ionian sea and seizing a town in Epirus named Toryne, the name of which means 'ladle'. ..." or Torone polis *Πανδοσία founded by Elisians polis *Elea founded by Corinthians polis *Bucheta founded by Elisians polis *CassiopiaTravels in Northern Greece: Volume 1 by William Martin Leake,2001,page 252,"... marching from Acarnania into Epirus, pitched his camp near the city Cassopia 3. ..." pre Hellenistic *Ελάτρεια founded by ElisiansThe Cambridge Ancient History Volume 3, Part 3: The Expansion of the Greek World, Eighth to Sixth Centuries BC by John Boardman and N. G. L. Hammond,1982,page 337,"... Eleans planted two other colonies in the same part of Epirus, Elatria and Pandosia. Their colonies were in terrain similar to coastal ..." *Poionos polis *Βερενίκη polis *Kastrosykia Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Μολοσσία *Χαονία *Ηγεμόνες Βυζαντινής Ηπείρου * Ηγεμόνες Ηπείρου *Γεωήπειρος Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] * Category: Ιστορικές Χώρες Βαλκανικής Χερσονήσου